


nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us

by annewheeler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewheeler/pseuds/annewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when finn and poe first decided to publicize their relationship, it was gradual. they hung out more frequently in public, they tweeted at each other more actively, and poe even managed to make a few appearances in finn's snapchat story. for a while, no one suspected a thing. that was, until finn posted a photo wearing poe's clothes.</p>
<p>or, the one where poe's a famous musician and finn is his new model boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us

**Author's Note:**

> i read a rant somewhere on tumblr about how fans are too quick to assume that celebrities are "dating", and somehow, a stormpilot au was born. i love my space gays. 
> 
> in terms of celebrity status: the skywalkers are basically on the same level as kardashian fame, poe's got an ed sheeran-esque vibe, and finn might as well be cara delevingne's male counterpart
> 
> anyways ,, follow me on tumblr @ galaxyho

in hollywood, everybody knows who poe dameron is. hell, anybody _anywhere_ in the world knows who poe dameron is. he’s just about the biggest deal there is in mainstream music at the moment, and despite only being around for around a year, he’d somehow managed to sell out an international tour in a matter of twenty minutes. well — to be completely honest, it’s actually _not_ that big of a surprise. he’d accumulated a wide fanbase in an extraordinarily short amount of time. but it was to be expected, considering how damn likable he was. anytime someone mentioned him, there was always something good to be said. 

_did you hear the new poe dameron song? shit, man, it’s like he_ knows _exactly what i’m feeling._

_i just saw poe’s latest photoshoot, what a beautiful man._

_did you catch that interview last night with poe dameron? he’s_ so _funny, i can’t believe it._

poe this, poe that. everyone understood the popularity: he’s charming, handsome, intelligent, and the goddamn cherry on top, he’s got a voice as smooth as _butter_. poe captured the hearts of every single person on earth in a little less than twelve months, and how he managed to do it was an even split between both his personality and his talent. the man was an open book, a shining example of the old ‘ _what you see is what you get’_. the only thing people didn’t know about poe dameron? 

how the hell was he still not married — scratch that, how the hell did he not even _have_ a girlfriend? (the correct answer is because he’s gay, but that’s not the point, and no one even _knew_ that up until he announced it via twitter after getting one thousand too many tweets from teenage girls calling him ‘daddy af’). anyone in the entire galaxy would have jumped at the opportunity to be his, as if it was the most special privilege in the world. it might as well have been. poe claimed he was perfectly content with being single, though he definitely had a crush here and there.

“i’m too busy to be committed to someone right now, anyway.” he had explained once before during his first interview on live television. for a while, the words were good enough to satisfy his fans. the explanation was good enough for _him_ , too. he didn’t need anyone to be his boyfriend, not when he was constantly moving around and jumping from city to city. he’d just gotten adjusted to his newfound fame and he was working hard to be completely composed at all times, no romantic distractions. and it was working.

at least it was until he’d gotten an invitation to attend the ever so prestigious new years eve party at the skywalker’s mansion. those god damn skywalkers. they might as well be hollywood royalty.

* * *

new years eve had come quickly, and before poe could even blink, the evening of the skywalker’s bash was upon him. he was dressed rather nicely, though he’d stressed for hours trying to find something that was both nice _and_ casual. in the long run, poe’d wound up throwing on an ensemble his best friend (and manager, essentially) jessika had come up with in about five minutes — picking clothes carefully proved to be a waste of his time, especially since he was so indecisive. and jess, though a bit of an eccentric woman, had a much better eye for fashion than he did.

a simple, crisp button up t-shirt with a few buttons left undone at the top, paired with a sandy brown leather jacket and a pair of his best jeans. that was what adorned poe’s tanned body as he waltzed through the finely decorated halls of the skywalker mansion. getting in had proven to be a bitch (high level security for a high class family, jess had giggled), but he was here now, and he couldn’t help but gawk a little at how nice everything seemed. somewhere behind him, jess was carrying a platter of snacks she’d stolen off a table by the entrance. 

portraits upon portraits covered the walls of the home, and poe didn’t even need to stop and stare to know who was in each of them. the most recent portion of the family’s history began with filmmaker anakin skywalker and his actress wife padme amidala. their offspring, twins luke and leia, were cast in his work as soon as they were old enough. luke’s daughter, rey, was a model. poe couldn’t quite recall what had happened with leia’s son — apparently he was a result of a hookup leia had had with a man that had piloted her plane on her trip to new york. 

regardless, the skywalkers were a family that stretched way back into the world of mainstream media, and poe was glad to have been invited to join them for their new years party. the buzz of excitement and chatter filled the air, chilling the man to his bones. he’d been to events before — award shows and such. but he’d never actually just been invited to a simple celebrity party. jess stepped closer to her friend, a wicked grin on her face as she placed the stolen food down on another table.

“ _christ_ , dameron. you’ve fucking made it! i know, i know — this probably isn’t as big of a deal as those VMAs, or grammy’s, or whatever else it is that we’ve gone to… but good god, you officially roll with the a-listers now.” she hissed in amazement, clapping a hand to his shoulder as they navigated their way through the rooms. poe was speechless, his lips parted slightly. all he could manage was a wide smile.

jess was right, he officially was a member of the a-list society. he was at a party with a bunch of hotshots and big deals, and said hotshots and big deals were actually _waving_ at him. as if he mattered. as if he was popular — he knew he was, but this was just a big stamp of confirmation. poe dameron, residential big fucking deal. that was quite a title, but he liked the thought of it, and he liked it a whole lot.

* * *

the party raged on for several hours, and somehow, poe had managed to lose jess in the process. he was slightly buzzed as he pushed through the dense crowds of guests, stumbling every so often as people refused to move or jostled him backward. after several attempts, poe had finally given up. if anything, jess would just come looking for him instead of vice versa. she was his manager after all — she’d need to keep an eye on him.

he’d begun to make his way back toward one of the less heavily populated hallways when the cheers had filled the air and the countdown had begun. _right_ , poe thought to himself. he had forgotten kisses were a thing on new years. not that it mattered, anyway. it was never a tradition he had really found himself following. most new years, he was just piss drunk in one of the numerous ratty apartments he’d occupied. 

poe continued on with his attempt to move when he felt a warm palm press against his back, and he turned, assuming jess had at last decided to reappear. no — no, this was definitely not jess. unless he was imagining for the last five years that his best friend was a girl, and in reality, she was a beautiful, _gorgeous_ man. yeah, no. this was not jess. not jess at all. poe blinked, shaking his mind clear as he noticed the look on the stranger’s face. he was expecting something, but what it could be, poe had no clue. and then he realized, the man must have been asking him a question.

“pardon?” poe asked after sheepishly clearing his throat, his face flushing at the fact that he’d not been paying attention at all. he hoped this guy wouldn’t get annoyed or angry, unless the temper made him look even hotter than he already was. poe never found that out, however, as his new companion didn’t seem to mind. instead, a chuckle escaped him and he reiterated his earlier question.

“would you like to be my new years kiss?” 

now, poe had already established that he wasn’t one to do new years kisses. but he’d be damned if he didn’t accept an opportunity to plant one on such an attractive person.

* * *

poe doesn’t really remember what happened, if he’s being one hundred percent honest. he would like to think that after the party, he’d gone home and changed out of his clothes. he brushed his teeth, slipped into some warm pajama pants and slid under the covers before sleep found him. but no. what _actually_ happened was much different from his ideal vision. what really happened was much better.

jess had found him to tell him she was leaving (that wink she’d given him was _not_ an ‘i’m leaving’ wink, it was a damn ‘i’m fucking getting laid’ wink)— her right hand had been tugging on the sleeve of a beautiful and sleek black dress, but it didn’t belong to her. in fact, it belonged to the woman standing closely at her side. poe’s face when he’d realized jess was grasping onto the _rey_ _skywalker_ ’s dress sleeve had been priceless. however, that wasn’t the most interesting thing that occurred for him.

no. it was the fact that rey skywalker’s best friend, and the man that had requested for a new years kiss so out of the blue, was _finnley storm_. poe slapped himself silly when he had finally come out of his daze and realized why the gorgeous mystery man had looked vaguely familiar. he and rey were like the power couple of the modeling world, only their sexual orientations seemed to clash. maybe not so much a power couple, but more of a power _duo_.

they modeled together so often people just associated one with the other, no matter the place or the time. and poe had been able to meet both of them and kiss one of them. after the fireworks had gone off, finnley (or finn, as poe had gladly coined) had left his hands entangled with poe’s. one damned thing led to another, and suddenly, the two were wrapped up in a spare bed somewhere within the skywalker mansion.

a wild night, poe thought to himself. first, he got to step foot in the skywalker mansion. second, he _met_ a skywalker (though technically all they did was wave to each other). third, he fucked a skywalker’s best friend _in_ the skywalker mansion. 

now, poe wasn’t one for random hookups while tipsy. but he might be if they all included finn.

and besides, all three things sure as hell beat his usual ‘get drunk alone in my apartment and watch the ball drop on tv’ holiday routine.

* * *

finn had given poe his cell phone number not long after they had woken up together and decided that, drunken mistake or not, they ought to keep in touch. neither of them could quite tell if there were serious romantic intentions or just friendly courtesy — poe liked to think finn was implying they would see each other again. and in the end, they did wind up crossing paths for a second time.

the two of them were scheduled to be on the same talk show on the exact same day, and they’d quite literally bumped into each other in the lounge. what first seemed like an awkward encounter quickly escalated into flirting, before finn was suddenly being ushered towards the stage and poe was left in the backroom to watch the interview from the television mounted on the wall. 

to be honest, he wasn’t paying much attention. his mind was still wrapped around the fact that he had managed to get in bed with such a beautiful person. he probably wouldn’t have paid much attention period until the host, a quirky man called threepio, asked a relationship question that sparked poe’s curiosity.

“any lucky men in your life, finnley?”

the laughter that slipped from the model was just as gorgeous as he was, and poe cursed himself for being so eager to hear his answer. he watched with slightly widened eyes as finn leaned forward in his seat, brushing at his clothing. full lips were pursed and brows furrowed for a moment before finn shrugged, broad shoulders rising and falling.

“there is _no_ boyfriend. but as of lately — i don’t think i’d be opposed to the idea of having one.”

poe snorted to himself. amen to that, finn.

* * *

the months following the talk show encounter were a bit of a blur.

poe had decided on a whim to follow finn on every damn social media platform he had: twitter, instagram, snapchat, et. cetera. for a moment, he felt like was being desperate and annoying. but the paranoia quickly faded when finn returned each and every follow. they had every means of contact — cell phone number, and a plethora of online accounts. but poe was still too nervous to actually send anything.

in the end, it was finn that sparked the beginning of what would be a romantic relationship. he’d tweeted out a link to poe’s newest single, nothing else added on except for a smiling emoji and a thumbs up. it wasn’t very personal, but that was all poe needed to gather up the guts to shoot him a few text messages and ask him if he’d want to hang out at all. 

one hang out had ended up being the two meeting up during poe’s break in the recording studio. poe couldn’t stop blushing the entire time as finn rambled about how he sounded good and that he was impressed with his work. finn decided right there that he liked being the one that made the man’s cheeks flush and his words stutter. nervous was a cute look on him, and it was one that nobody had ever seen before. the confident, charming poe dameron had been defeated by a male model who took photos in ridiculous outfits for a living.

* * *

it took exactly four hang out sessions before poe worked up the nerve to ask finn out on a date. if he was being real, he didn’t even want to ask finn out. he was a hundred percent sure that the man would say no, and apart from having planned it all out himself, it had ultimately been jess who asked finn out for him. he’d written it out over text, a plain old ‘ _want to go on a date?_ ’, and was just about to delete the words when the damned girl rushed in, making grabby hands for his phone and sending it before he could even process what had just happened.

finn responded immediately with a yes. one date. that’s all poe had initially wanted. but then he’d remembered — he liked finn’s personality, and he’d already slept with him once before. he liked it then, and he liked hanging out with him. maybe he didn’t love him yet, but the possibility was certainly high. numerous dates followed. seven months of them laying low and going on dates in private passed before finn cornered him, flat-out telling him that he wanted to be his boyfriend and he needed to know right then and there if he felt the same.

poe’d never be able to shake the feeling he’d gotten, how his heart had begun to race and his mouth had flicked upward into a grin that was so wide it nearly hurt. _hell fucking yes_ , he’d practically yelled in response. seven months, and then they were together. two more months had followed afterward, and their privacy was perfect, but poe was rather restless about not being able to drop the friend act in public and just kiss finn silly in the middle of a busy street. 

when finn and poe first decided to publicize their relationship, it was gradual. they hung out more frequently in public, they tweeted at each other more actively, and poe even managed to make a few appearances in finn's snapchat story. for a while, no one suspected a thing. that was, until finn posted a photo wearing poe's clothes.

* * *

the internet had blown up.

poe was in the middle of the studio when his phone had begun to light, an influx of notifications hitting him immediately. he blinked, a confused look in his eyes as he began to scroll through all of the tweets. hashtag finn this, hashtag finn that. poe had no idea what the hell was going on until he’d stopped on a picture of the man himself, headed to a photoshoot in a car with poe’s sweater framing his torso.

poe nearly cursed himself. he wanted it to be public, but he hadn’t expected finn to just reveal themselves this nonchalantly. the model had quite literally just pulled poe’s jacket from his closet and tossed it on — it wouldn’t have been so obvious if it wasn’t his _personalized_ jacket, the one that had ‘DAMERON’ printed on a tab attached to the chest pocket. there was literally one dameron in the entirety of hollywood, and even if there wasn’t, poe wore that jacket to death.

anyone would know it was his.

one last _ding_ rang out and he scrolled up, refreshing his feed.

‘ **@finnleystorm:** did we forget to mention we’re dating? yikes. sorry, babe @poedameron’

poe snorted, dropping his phone back onto his lap and exhaling loudly. he wished his boyfriend would have consulted him first, but oh well. the cat was out of the bag. he could hear jess’ yells from back in the studio, something about how he was taking too long and they needed to record fast. poe rolled his eyes at her, getting to his feet. 

he made sure to make a mental note that when they left for dinner that night, poe would be able to hold finn’s hand and kiss him all he wanted.

a smile stayed on his face the entire time he sang into the mic.


End file.
